


cut from the same cloth

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mason and Corey explore Mason’s new chimera status, Mason lifts weights, soft boys in love, they play hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason and Corey take the opportunity to explore Mason’s newfound chimera abilities.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	cut from the same cloth

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Morey Appreciation Week where we get a chance to explore Mason’s abilities if he had remained a chimera.

They’ve been here before.

Corey trails his fingers across the weights against the wall, thinking back to his first time in here. Mason had wanted to test his strength. Next thing he knew, he was bleeding silver and being rushed to the hospital while begging for his life. A shudder ripples through him and Mason takes him by the hand, squeezing gently. “We can do this somewhere else,” he reminds. They really can’t. The school gym provides them with the privacy that they both need. He’d talked Finstock into it by suggesting he was interested in trying out for the lacrosse team. He’s pretty sure the older man is going to hold him to that for next season. But today isn’t about him. It’s about Mason.

They haven’t talked about his chimera status, not since they’d made the decision to bring Liam into the loop. He’d been skeptical at first, but all it took was a quick flash of Mason’s eyes and a too sharp smile to sell him on it. Corey wondered how long Mason had been practicing with his eyes in the mirror. The control wasn’t easy for Corey, but Mason seemed to keep a careful lid on everything. Just another thing that his boyfriend took to with relative ease. 

Everything had changed that morning. Corey had woken to four missed calls from Mason and a series of texts asking if they could talk. Next thing he knew, he was emailing Coach Finstock about opening the gym. Mason wanted to test his strength and see if there was anything else he could do. He wasn’t ready to wolf out, not by a long shot, but it was a baby step in the right direction. It was a part of him getting comfortable in his new skin and Corey would do whatever Mason wanted. 

“If any of this is too much…” He starts, lifting up a set of weights. He adds them to the bar that Mason is under, smiling fondly down at him. 

“I know.” Mason says, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “But now feels right.”

“Okay. Try this and then we can add some weights,” Corey suggests. “I’ll spot you.”

“You’re the best.” Taking a deep breath, Mason wraps his fingers around the bar and lifts it up. This is just outside of Mason’s typical weight range, but he doesn’t seem to be straining too much. Still, Corey keeps a careful watch as his boyfriend begins to push himself in earnest. It’s mesmerizing how his muscles flex, mouth pinched in concentration as he works out. He’s never been interested in working out, or guys that spend hours at the gym, but he could spend all day watching Mason do this. 

“I think I can do more.” Mason says after a beat, carefully resting the weight back in position. 

“You sure?”

“Positive. Did my eyes do anything?”

“Nope.” Corey’s cheeks heat. He hadn’t exactly been paying attention to his boyfriend’s face. Grinning, Mason sits up and reaches for the front of his shirt. He hauls him in for a sweet kiss, still smiling against his lips. 

“After this, why don’t we see if I’m better at other supernatural things?”

“You have something in mind?” He asks, stepping back to retrieve a couple more weights to add. 

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“When have I ever laughed at you?” Corey challenges, raising a brow. 

“Touché.” Mason starts to lift again, grunting. The strain is more evident now, he’s lifting almost double his usual weight, but he doesn’t stop. Corey watches, somewhat in awe, until Mason finally sets the bar back and sits up. “Fuck.” He swipes the back of his wrist across his forehead and lets out a shaky laugh. 

“That was kind of hot,” Corey blurts out. He takes a seat in Mason’s lap, kissing him as he winds his arms around his neck. “What else did you want to test?”

“I wanted to see if I could find you by your scent. Isn’t that a thing werewolves do?” Mason asks, bumping their noses together. 

“Yeah. I’m harder to find though. Scott thinks it’s part of the chameleon aspect of whatever I am, I can’t be tracked easily. My heartbeat can be heard, but my scent is hard to catch. You can try it both ways.” He offers up. Mason’s fingers lightly rub against his hips and then he nods, gently pushing him off his lap. 

“All right. I’ll give you five minutes to hide anywhere in the school.” Mason says, grinning up at him. “Is that enough time?”

“Plenty. Good luck.” Winking, Corey darts out of the weight room and makes his way down the hall. He immediately cloaks himself, slightly disoriented as the world around him turns green. No matter how many times he does this, it’s still unsettling. But he hurries up the stairs and ducks into one of the science classrooms, shutting the door as quietly as he can behind himself. It’s easy to fit under one of the lab tables at the back of the room. And then he waits. 

A couple of minutes later, he hears footsteps outside of the door. His senses reach nowhere near as far as his werewolf counterparts, but he can still hear better than the average person. The door of the classroom clicks open and he holds his breath, listening as Mason’s sneakers squeak against the floor. They circle slowly around the room and for the briefest of moments, he’s reminded of a predator stalking their prey. “Found you,” Mason says as he crouches and pokes his head around the corner. Corey doesn’t move a muscle. 

“I know you’re here.” Mason says, squinting slightly. He reaches forward with cautious fingers, eventually settling them on top of Corey’s knee. 

“That was so fast. How?” He demands, making himself visible again as he crawls out of his space. “Did you catch my scent?”

“I’m not sure. It was kind of this subtle green trail behind you. Like the color of the world you are when you’re not here. And so I followed it straight to you.” Mason admits, shrugging one shoulder. “I couldn’t smell you or hear your heartbeat, but I knew this would lead right to you. And it did.”

“I’ve never heard of a werewolf doing something like that.” Corey admits. Mason truly is something out of the world. He cups his boyfriend’s cheek in the palm of his hand and smiles softly. “You’re one of a kind, Mase.”

“Just like you. We make the perfect pair.” As Mason leans in to steal a kiss, Corey couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me going!


End file.
